Glimpse of A Time
by KittyInMirkwood
Summary: Thranduil and Elrond met in the Second Age, they fell in love because of admiration, and they fell out of love because of duty. Thranduil shut himself out, cut down all the ties due to bitterness. Elrond didn't blame him for doing so, but he didn't know that Thranduil was keeping a huge secret from him. Was there any way to get back to what they used to be? First time fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Glimpses of Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appears in this story. They are all intellectual property belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just try to play with them.

Author's note: English is not my first language, so there must be some grammar or writing errors. Also I don't have a beta to look through the story for me. So critical reviews are welcome. Just don't be to hash on me :P

This fic is posted at the end of 2014, so Happy New Year to everyone who are reading this story.

And I am also looking for anyone who want to beta reading the story before I publish it. There will be more chapters to come. If you are interested contact me on my profile page.

R&R Please.

Here goes the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.1 Their First Meeting<strong>

Elrond and Thranduil first met when Thranduil and his father traveled to Lindon and stayed there after the fall of Doriath. Being the spoiled ward of Gil-galad, the Elrond was very rude to Thranduil. It was after a party and cups of drinks, Elrond finally found himself looking at the new elf coming from the Beleriand. Lost in the golden elf's beauty and the sadness aura surround him, Elrond didn't even notice his glance become stare, and his stare became too long to be deemed reasonable. The new elf seemed to notice his stare as well, inclined his head sideway to glance over here, and then he just turned around and walked away try to hide from Elrond's stare. Elrond could not let this happened, he marched over to that elf, just in time to catch him before leaving the courtyard.

"So, are you one of the new elves from Doriath?" Elrond ask in a haste, even forgetting manners and pleasantry. But his catch did not forget the social principle, "Mae l'ovannen! Yes, I traveled from Beleriand with my adar, we just arrived a few days ago."

"Do you know who I am?" Elrond asked, he didn't like the way the golden elf kept trying to get rid of him. The elf didn't respond to his question, instead choosing to leave again. Elrond didn't know what came over him (alcohol…), he grabbed the golden elf's arm. "I am Elrond Eärendilion. It is great pity that I being the descendent of Luthien but I have never been to Menegoth, you should talk to me Sindar, underneath it all, I am your lord."

If looks can kill, Elrond probably would be dead by now, he could literally see the anger and hatred from the icy gray eyes of the elf, his clouded mind started to clear up, he realized he has said something utterly rude, but before he could savage whatever impression he made on this elf, the elf was called away. Thanduil, the silver haired elf who came to get him called him Thranduil.

Elrond soon found out that Thranduil was an extremely quite elf, although he seemed like just a few years older than Elrond. He didn't communicate too much with others than his own father and several other Sindar Elves from Doriath, and avoid Elrond at all costs. Elrond was so sorry that he was so rude to him when they first met, yet he could not do anything to change that.

It was several months later, Elrond saw Thranduil again in another gathering. Celeborn and Galadriel led a large group of Sindarin elves—refugees from the War of Wrath, among them many are from Doriath. They seemed to have great relationship with both Thranduil and Oropher, Thranduil was especially close to Galadriel's young daughter, Celebrian, an elfling no more than 100 years old. One night, after dinner, a lot elves gathered at the courtyard, under the starlight, to enjoy music played and sang by the minstrels. Everyone were owed by the songs, and praise the skills of the minstrels, but the young Celebrian was not impressed. She sat near her mother and the High King, her impatience was soon discovered by Gil-galad. "Are you unhappy with the music, my little princess?"

"No, it is great, but not as great as music in Doriath." It is hard for a youngster to understand that Doriath is no longer there.

"You are right, my princess, it is not Doriath, we do not have that kind of talents in Lindon." Gil-galad said with great pity he felt towards the young elleth.

"But Thranduil is here, he is the best singer of all Doriath." Thranduil had been in Lindon for more than half a year, yet Gil-galad had never seen this elf sing at any occasion. Celebrían immediately dragged Thranduil to the front. "Thranduil, sing a song for us, they have never heard of music in Doriath! Show them!" It was clear to see that Thranduil was slightly embarrassed, but he took Celebrian's offer, sat down behind the harp, and sang a song about the great Beleriand. Everyone presented that night were all entranced by the voice of Thranduil, Elrond was enchanted, and he felt himself falling, falling for the voice of this amazing golden elf.

Although Thranduil and Oropher continued to live in Lindon for a few years before they left with Celeborn, Elrond yet had never got more chance to get to know the golden elf. Elrond felt defeated, but what he didn't know was there would be a time, he would be the one who know Thranduil more than anyone else in the whole world.

* * *

><p>(AN: It is a Canon-AU fanfic, so in the first part Elrond and Thranduil might both seem a little bit OOC. I don't remember if Tolkien have an official setting for Elves' age, but in my AU settings, Elves mature at their 150th begetting day, which equals to 16 to 18 years old in human age, where they got fully grown body. They come of age at their 500th begetting day, equals to 21 years old in human years, when their body and mind are all grown up. In This part Elrond is still a youngster just over 200 years old. He thought Thranduil was the same age. However, Thranduil was born before Doriath fell, he grew up in Thingol's court. At this time, he was almost 500 years old. Because of war and losses, Thranduil was actually more matured than his age, while Elrond didn't remember the loss of his parents when he was really young, and also he was spoiled by his foster parent Gil-galad. Elros had not made the decision to be man at this time, but he was not in Lindon at this time, which may also be a reason why Elrond was a little grumpy. I just fancy the idea of a less sophisticated Elrond, I don't want to write an Elrond that was born an old man.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Elrond in Greenwood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appears in this story. They are all intellectual property belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just try to play with them.

Author's note: English is not my first language, so there must be some grammar or writing errors. Also I don't have a beta to look through the story for me. So critical reviews and constructional criticism are welcome. Just don't be to hash on me :P

* * *

><p><strong>Their Second Meeting<strong>

It was the first time Elrond traveled to Greenwood. He knew that Oropher right now ruled over all the Silvan Elves, this time he came here bearing the order from the High King to persuade Oropher to join them in the fight against Sauron. It had been ages ago since he last saw Oropher. Back then, he was just a Sindar Lord living in Lindon, but he had long left Lindon, and relocated to Greenwood the Great. Right now, things had all changed. Oropher was the King of the Woodland Realm, and it was Elrond's mission to gain him as an ally for the High King.

Elrond was greeted by an Elf sitting on the tree, well, the better or more accurate way to describe it would be, he was stopped by an arrow shot by an Elf, sitting on a tree. "Daro! Who are you? And what business do you have for entering this Forest?" A male voice of command came from the tree. Elrond could not see the elf's face, which was hidden by the tree, but from what he could see, he knew the elf up there was no simple patrol guard. "Mellon-nin, I am Elrond of Imladris, I bear no ill towards Greenwood the Great, only the desire to meet with your king on behalf of my king Gil-galad."

"Elrond Earendilion, long time no see." The Elf jumped from the tree, and the beautiful golden elf was shown in front Elrond again. "I see you pick up some manners at last, mellon-nin."

"Thranduil! Mae g'ovannen!"

"Follow me, Elrond, I will take you to my father. On the way, you can tell me what happened with you in these years."

* * *

><p><strong>Greenwood and Thranduil<strong>

"Thranduil, allow me to say, you are much happier than I remembered when you are in Lindon." Spending the few days with the prince, Elrond found out that Thranduil is not the quiet and unsociable elf in Lindon anymore.

"The woods loose me up. I feel that my spirit is free here. I felt the burden of war and sadness from separating with loved ones were all lifted." Thranduil said. He sat down on the riverbank, laid down on the grass. His golden hair and the green grass merged together, it was such an astonishing picture that no words can describe. He lifted his upper body with his arms, turned his face sideway to give Elrond a sad smile. "But the bad news you brought here made me feel like the peace will not stay here for long."

Elrond was upset to see the sorrow on the prince's face again. He felt sad for him, he felt regretful for everyone. "I am truly sorry to bring you the news about wars and threats."

"I don't want to go to war, Elrond. The glory outside of this greenwood has no meaning to me, I just want to stay among the woods, to hear the tree talk, listen to the river sing. But I fear as soon as Sauron took over other places in the Arda, Greenwood the Great will fall under his shadow at once. And to protect Greenwood, my only option is to join you in protecting the whole Arda against Sauron. I would hate to see Greenwood fall under the shadow." Thranduil put his hand on the grass beside him, and all the sudden, there were flowers coming from under the ground, and bloomed in a second. "This is a place where magic are always happening."

"You can use magic to bring life?" Elrond was so surprised to see Thranduil doing magic, yes, he knew there are elves who can do magic, like himself, he always had a little healing magic, which made him one of the best healer in the Middle Earth. But such magic to bring life into the world? He never knew it was possible.

"Silly! No magic can bring life, my magic told me there are seeds under the ground, and I just used a little magic to speed up their growth." Thranduil was amused by Elrond's surprise, there was a mysterious smile on his face when he turn around to talk to Elrond.

"I never know this kind of magic. Did you learn from the Green-elves?"

"No, they cannot do this kind of magic. I learned from the best, from your ancestor Melian."

Elrond was shocked again, he knew too little about the elf beside him, even his age. "I didn't know you are old enough to be growing up in Thingol's court."

Thranduil laughed, "But I did, in fact, I was the apprentice of Melian. I was also a ward to her. My mother used to be her lady in waiting. When my mother and father had me, they were stationed at the north border, so most time of the year, they could not be with me. I studied with Melian, and I was also under the care of her and King Thingol." Thranduil turned away looking into the flow of the river, seemed lost in his memory. Just when Elrond thought the story ended there, he started talking again. "I actually had a weird but strong obsession with one of your ancestor, Luthien. She babysat me a lot when I was an elfling that was when I developed the obsession. I declared my love for her to the whole court, and swear I would marry her when I come of age.

Thranduil looked back at Elrond, who was trying so hard to content his amusement, "I am sorry, mellon-nin, but the image is just to endearing."

"I don't blame you. Everyone laughed at me at that time, even I would whenever I looked back." There indeed was a smile upon the golden elf's face.

"What was King Thingol's reaction? His reputation of protectiveness with his daughter is legendary."

"He was the one that thought this was an excellent idea. Especially, when years later, Beren came and stole Luthien's heart, Thingol always held me, and said that why can I grow faster, so that I could be of age, and be the handsome devil that gain Luthien's love. Maybe if I did, things will be so different right now." Thranduil said with a sadness that could not be hid in his voice, his grey eyes also were glazed. "The war had took that magical time from me, I won't let it take this magical place from me again." Thranduil said passionately, one of his hand move to hold a large pendant around his neck. It was a white gem, and under his touch glittering a beautiful golden glow. It attracted Elrond's attention. He recognized this piece of jewel. He had caught glances of it multiple times, even back to when Thranduil was in Lindon. Thranduil always hid it under his garment. Apparent Thranduil noticed Elrond's attention, he once again hid the jewel under his clothes.

* * *

><p>Thranduil's fight with his adar<p>

"You are very close with the Peredhil recently." Oropher had summoned his son to his chamber to discuss the recent matters.

"You told me to take care of him, while he is here." Thranduil said with a face of indifference, he did not want his father to think that there are something going on with Elrond and him. There was nothing, but growing friendship between them, Thranduil thought to himself. "Adar, you should really have a meeting with him as soon as possible, he came to talk with you about the danger outside, yet you are trying your best to avoid him."

"I have my reason to avoid him. You think I don't know what he is try to achieve here. Those Noldors are up to no good, they themselves brought the evil upon them. Their greed for power and violence are their own doom, and their quarrels with Sauron are their own undoing. Here in the Greenwood, our mission is to protect the woods and its people. Other things are no my concern." Oropher was already angry when he heard that his son was particularly close to the Peredhil, right now, his son was speaking for that outsider, which made him even angrier.

"Adar, you cannot turn a blind eye on this matter. Sauron may not pay any attention right now to Greenwood, but who knows about future, when all the others fall, it will be really hard for us to stand alone here, with no power to protect us. It is not Doriath anymore, adar. Now, we don't have the Girdle of Melian, or the power to create one as powerful!"

"Don't bring up Doriath with me! It is the reason why I don't believe those Noldor. Ion-nin, you didn't witness first-handed what son of Fëanor did to Doriath, when you escorted Melian to the sea. You cannot understand how much I don't trust them!" Oropher was furious. Doriath was still a healing scar for him, his son dared to bring it up, to scratch his wound, for what, for that good for nothing Peredhil!

Thranduil could almost felt the vibrate anger from his father, he had to play the card right, if he fails, he doubt his father would even meet with Elrond again. "Adar, you know Elrond is not a mere Noldor, he is also the decedent of Thingol, the only decendent. If Menegoth remains, he will be the one with right to claim the throne."

"If his ancestor Beren never entered Doriath, Thingol may still be alive now, and you may be the heir to the throne!" Oropher was boiling inside right now, he could believe what his son said to him. He stepped forward, cornered Thranduil to the door of his chamber. "I know people say that the Peredhil resembles Luthien. Are you blinded by his look?"

Thranduil was shocked by his father's accusation. He sighed, knowing he has lost this fight. "Adar, I have nothing more to say, if you cannot see pass your prejudice. Ollo vae(sleep well)."

* * *

><p><strong>Thranduil and Elrond<strong>

When Elrond seeked Thranduil out in the garden, he found the golden prince with a dark face and brows frown together. "What bothers you, Thranduil?"

Thranduil looked up from the book he was pretended reading, he had this page open after his morning practice, and hours past, he was still on this page. His mind was too trouble for him to have a good reading. "Elrond, I fear I have spoil your only chance to have a reasonable talk with my father. I tried to get him to listen to your cause last night, but what I did only provoked him. I am afraid he is going to chase you out of Greenwood in just a few days."

Elrond had been Greenwood the Great for a week now, but he still had not manage to have a formal talk with King Oropher. He had talk the issues with his newly-found friend, prince Thranduil. Thranduil agreed with him that all the places in Middle Earth are in danger, especially after the War of Elves and Sauron, and Greenwood has to be a part of this before something worse happens. The king, however, seemed to think otherwise. "It's not your fault. But I fear for…" Before Elrond could finish his words, someone entered the garden.

Galion came in, walking directly towards Thranduil and Elrond. "My lords, my king requires to have a word with you two at the throne room." Thranduil and Elrond looked at each other, well, speaking of the devil, here it came. When they walk into the throne room behind Galion, Oropher was sitting on the carved stone throne, he had a scroll on his hand. "Oh, Thranduil and Elrond, I am glad you can join me so quickly. Come here, I have something to discuss with both of you."

"King Oropher, if you could spare me a few minutes. I can explain to you the situation right now, it would not be too late to pass your judgment after listening to me." Elrond had to seize this chance, even if Oropher would just discard his words. "I think you must heard about the War of Elves and Sauron, although we won that war, yet Sauron is still out there. The High King Gil-galad asked me to come here, to seek your alliance. We need your help to fight Sauron. He will not rest until the whole middle earth has fallen into his hand."

But Oropher put up a hand to stop him. "I know about all this, and I also know that my son here, thinks I should give you my help to fight against your foe." Oropher gestured towards Thranduil, but he didn't break the stare he had on Elrond. "But Thranduil have never seen what evil Noldor could bring. I don't believe your Noldor. I know my opinion alone would not discourage you. I'll have the word send out to King Amdír of Lórien. Thranduil, get me the giant eagles, I need them to deliver this message." He stood up from the throne, walked toward the door, and gave the scroll to Thranduil. Before leaving the throne room, Oropher turned around and said "I suggest you, Elrond, to stay here for one more week. You will have your answer, when Amdír come."

Thranduil opened up the scroll, and scanned through, he looked more and more worried. "Elrond, this is not good, not good at all. He asked Amdír to come to Greenwood directly, King Amdír is my father's childhood friend. Even if he think otherwise, my father can turn him around in just a second. He turned you down and his taking Lórien with him as well. We need someone here to help us. Someone who my father believe and value." Thranduil led Elrond out of the throne room towards the courtyard. "I cannot disobey my father, I need to seek out the eagles. I will see you when I get back."

Elrond spend the whole afternoon agitated about the situation. He tried to think of some one Oropher would believe and trust. The only one he could think of is Celeborn. He knew that, back in Lindon, Oropher was under Celeborn's rule. However, after they left Lindon, he didn't know why Celeborn went to and stayed Eregion, while Oropher came to Greenwood. He even had no idea how their relationship was recently. Just when he decided to go out and find out about dinner, he heard someone knocking at his door. Elrond opened the door, and found Thranduil out there with dinner on the tray for both of them. "Sorry, mellon-nin, it took me so long to get back. I asked for dinner for both us. Would you like to eat in your room? I don't really feel like eating in the hall with my father tonight."

"I would like to eat with you and avoid the king's glare for a little while. Come in, Thranduil." Elrond helped Thranduil to put the tray down on the bay of the window. They sat down and started eating while watching the sun sat. Elrond couldn't help himself but astonished by the beauty of Thranduil bathing in the light of sunset. As if aware of his stare, Thranduil looked away from the window and right into his eyes. Elrond tried to cover up his embarrassment, so he said, "Do you think Celeborn would be someone your father will trust and listen to?"

An enlighten smile appear on Thranduil's face. "Of course, if there are anyone who can persuade adar, Celeborn has to be one of them. But I don't know where Celeborn and his family are right now. Last time we had contact, they were still in Eregion. You told me Eregion was destroyed. If they went back to Lindon, or further to Cirdan, it will be too late for them to come. With the eagle, the message would reach Lórien by tomorrow morning. And it will only take them two to three days to come here."

"Well then, I have a good news and a bad news. The good news is that I know where Celeborn and Galadriel are right now. They are in Imladris. The bad news is it will take at least three days to come here from Imladris. If only I can tell you this before you went to see the eagles. If only they can get the message tonight!" Elrond sighed with defeat.

"I may have a way. Come on, Elrond, let's enjoy the meal. And then I can show you."

After a quick dinner, Thranduil took Elrond to his chamber. The prince chamber was not so big, the size was just a notch bigger than the guestroom Elrond stayed in. However, this chamber felt like Thranduil. Clean, tidy, with a huge balcony and there are various plants inside. It had a small study room attached to it, with shelves on two side of the wall and huge window one the other wall. A desk huge enough took over most space in the room. There were different kind of instruments and documents on the desk, from the look of it, most of the documents are concerning magic. "Don't touch them. They are enchanted. My father asked me to enchant the river, it won't hurt elves, but when mortal men or dwarves or orcs drink from the river, they will forget what they are doing here. Or, at least, they will get dizzied. My father just can't see how hard it is without the power of Melian." Thranduil started looking for something but could not find them, "oh, I must have left it in my dresser." He run out of the study, and came back with a small mirror. "Thranduil, what will a mirror do for the situation at hand." Elrond felt sometimes he just could not understand Thranduil, why he was looking for a mirror, when they are trying to deliver a message!

"This is no mere mirror. It is a double side mirror set. The other one I gave to Celebrían when I left Eregion with my father. But Celeborn said he is going to hold on to this one, in case I try to steal his daughter from him. And thoughout the years, whenever I tried to contact with Celebrían, or she tried to contact with me, we both have to go through Celeborn." Thranduil said with a fond smile. Elrond started to believe there might be something going on with Thranduil and Celebrían, especially when he remembered how Celebrían had acted out before he left Imladris. Thranduil start chanting the spell, when he stopped, the mirror was glowing brightly.

"What if Celeborn is not around this mirror, will he miss the message?"

"No, he won't. This mirror will make all the mirrors and other reflecting surfaces showing the message at the same time. Celebrían asked her mother to make sure of that." The way Thranduil spoke of Celebrían made Elrond feel uncomfortable, he felt like an intruder, meddling in the affair of the young lovers. Luckily for Elrond, Celeborn was the one answering, he voice coming from the Mirror. "Thranduil, you have a message for me?"

"Yes, let me fill you in with the situation right now." Thranduil tried to explain what is going on, and by the way Celeborn responded, it seemed like Celeborn also understood the tricky problem at their hand.

"I will leave for Greenwood tomorrow at first light. Help me tell Elrond that I am sorry I have to leave Imladris, while he entrusted it with me. But Galadriel will remain here to deal with any emergency."

"I will send the eagles to escort you on your way here. Don't worried about Lord Elrond, as a matter of fact, he is the one suggested me to contact you. He's standing right beside me." Thranduil suddenly put the mirror in Elrond's hand, Elrond must be so shock that Celeborn on the other side started to laugh, "Thranduil, Elrond must be buzzard by the way we communicated. Elrond, it is nice to see you still in one piece in Oropher's kingdom. I am going to see you in a few days, and I hope you mission can be fulfilled with my help." With that, the mirror's glow disappeared, so did the image of Celeborn.

Thranduil walked up to him with two glasses of wine, he offered one of them to Elrond, "The best Dorwinion for you, my friend. Let's celebrate the small victory we have tonight."

"I hope I am not intruding something here, but I cannot help myself to wonder what the relationship between you and Celebrian," Elrond asked with sipping the wine. "Especially when I left Imladris, and Celebrían was so angry that she could not come as well, for days she would not talk to anyone."

"Oh, my poor Celebrían, she must be devastated," Thranduil laughed. "There is nothing going on with Celebrían and me. She is a dear little sister to me. I still remember how she held my leg, refused to let me leave Eregion with my father. She always have been fond with me, maybe because we are the only younger elves left of Doriath." Thranduil looked into Elrond's eyes, seemed to deeply scrutinize Elrond, try to contemplate why Elrond asked him about Celebrían. "But she is in Imladris right now, if you wish to court her, I wouldn't stand in the way, I may even put some good words for you, mellon nin."

Elrond blushed, feeling embarrassed, "You misunderstand me, my prince." Thranduil laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting and Feast<strong>

In three days' time, to the surprise of Thranduil and Elrond, Celeborn came even earlier than Amdír. And he came, not by horse, but by eagles. Thranduil was the first to see Celeborn coming, when he was out in the forest hunting. "Oh, I can't believe you ride an eagle here. Right now, I am going to own big time to the Eagle King."

"Thranduil Oropherion, I thought you'd be much happier to see me coming in time." Celeborn teased the young prince, while they were holding each other's arms in greeting.

"My dear Celeborn, you are more than in time, you are early than Amdír. Now, I am afraid when my father see you, he has time to be furious with me." Thranduil said with a humorous tone, even on his face, he didn't show any worried. It was clear that he was pleased to see Celeborn arrived.

This day turned out to be an extremely lucky day for Thranduil, when he and Celeborn reached the palace, he learned from Galion that Amdír also entered the forest and would be in the palace any time from now. Thranduil could not hold the smile on his face when he turned to face Celeborn. "Mellon-nin, today is such a good day. I will have Galion arrange a guestroom for you. I will have a feast prepared in the great hall tonight for you, Lord Celeborn and King Amdír." Thranduil turned to Galion, and repeat the order, not forgetting to add, "Oh, Galion, can you tell the King that Lord Celeborn is here for a short visit as well."

Before running around to prepare the feast, Thranduil went to seek out Elrond first. He found Elrond in the garden, reading beside the fountain. "' Quel andune, Elrond. I have good news. Both Lord Celeborn and King Amdír arrived in Greenwood. I am preparing a feast for tonight. I hope after some good food and wine, my father will be much easier to persuade."

After arranging the feast at the kitchen, Thranduil went to the armory thinking to spend the rest of the day practicing archery in the yard, maybe he should invite Elrond along. Just when he was musing about how to spend the rest of the day, he heard a thundering voice down the hall. "Daro, Thranduil! This is all your doing, isn't it?" His father came towering upon him, looking extremely furious. "What is your purpose getting Celeborn here?"

Thranduil straight up, standing tall, he was in fact a notch taller than his father. When he felt like his father was no long towering over him, he found his courage he replied: "Adar, I just think that Lord Celeborn is your old friend, and he also took part in the War of Elves and Sauron. You won't listen to me, and you don't believe Elrond because of his Noldor heritage, maybe you will listen to Celeborn and learn more about the situation."

"I cannot believe you would go this far." Oropher was so angry, he also felt defeated by his only son. But he loved him too much to give up this fight. "You have no idea why I don't want to join this alliance with them. I am trying to protect you and my people from dying in battles! Go get Celeborn! You want us to talk, we will talk RIGHT NOW. Get Celeborn to my study, Amdír already awaits. You and your little friend Elrond can stay out of this." Oropher left once he finished shouting at Thranduil. Thranduil didn't have enough time to respond or to even think. Oh, how he had pissed his father off. Thranduil ran off to tell Celeborn the change of schedule.

The discussion in the king's study had been going on for more than two hour. Thranduil and Elrond had been waiting at the door for more than half an hour, when they came to tell that feast is ready. Thranduil had his ear glued to the door again, but the door was too thick for him to know what was going on inside. He leaned on the door, turn to Elrond and said: "It doesn't go as smooth as I thought. If only they can wait after the feast…" He was cut short by someone opening the door from inside.

"Just the ones I want." Oropher walked out and was studying them with calculating eyes. "Elrond, you can send word to King Gil-galad, from now on, he can count Greenwood the Great and Lothlórien as his allies in the future fight with Sauron."

The feast in the Great Hall became a real celebration for the alliance of Elves in Middle Earth. Elrond sat the end of the head table with Thranduil on his left side. Elrond had always heard that Silvan elves were famous for their songs and dances, but this night was the first time he witnessed the merry and beautiful melody of Silvan Elves. Thranduil was never someone to sit quietly during a celebration in Greenwood. However, tonight he had to hold his royal posture for the sack that there are foreign friends presented. After the third glass of Dorwinion and invitation by his Silvan friend, Thranduil could not stay sat anymore. He rose up and joined the happy folks of the floor. Someone soon fetched Thranduil a tall glass of wine, they were all drinking, singing and dancing together. It was such a different picture from the dance Gil-galad used to have in his hall, which are usually much quieter and less wine involved. Elrond had his eyes fixed on Thranduil, the prince was tall, which made it so easy to find him in the crowd. His golden hair was another sight, now running loose from his simple braid, dancing with the swings of his body, reflecting the moonlight of the night. Elrond must lost his focus for a time, he felt someone grabbing his arm. "Elrond, come, dance with us. You are too young to be the elf sitting on the head table all night." Elrond turned around to see Thranduil at his side. The prince gave him a big dashing smile, drag him to the dance floor without even waiting for a response. Elrond didn't know the songs the Woodland folks sung, nor did he know too much about dancing. He must have been really awkward down there, but Thranduil didn't seem to mind, he stayed by Elrond's side, singing to him, passing him wine, leading him to dance. Slowly the music slow down, Elrond started to feel tired. Thranduil must have noticed, he led him back to the head table, fixed them both another glass of wine.

"My lord Thranduil, would you sing us a song before the night ended." Someone down the dance floor asked loudly. Others all start to chant, "My lord, a song please!"

Thranduil smiled, turn to face the audience, "One song, just one song, I do feel like to sing tonight."

He walked towards the musicians, whispering with them. This time was different than last time when Elrond had first heard Thranduil sang. This time he didn't take the harp, but turn around facing the head table with the glass of wine still holding in his hand. He took a sip, waiting for the musician to start first. Then he sang, he sang the most beautiful version of the Song of Beren and Luthien Elrond had ever heard. Elrond was lost in Thranduil's voice, but when he looked at Thranduil again, he found himself looking right into the warm gray eyes.

Elrond went back to his guestroom after the feast. Just when he was getting ready to turn for the night, he heard a knock on his door. Elrond opened the oak door, found Thranduil holding two glass of wine. "May I come inside?" Thranduil looked at the attire Elrond was wearing, "oh, did I come at a wrong time? I didn't know you are already ready for the night. I hope I didn't disturb your rest."

Elrond didn't like the regret shown on prince face, he hurriedly said, "No, no, no, it is okay. I am just getting ready."

Thranduil walked towards the window, sitting down with Elrond, he gave one the glass to Elrond, and rise his own. "I come here to congratulate you. For you mission is finally accomplished. Mae carnen (Well done)!" They drunk the wine together. Elrond suddenly felt his heart burdened. His mission was accomplished in Greenwood, which meant it is time for his to leave. He looked at Thranduil's smiling face, but soon turn toward the window. He could not look at Thranduil to say this. "I think it is time for me to go back to Imladris to report back to my king, now that both your father and King Amdír are in for the alliance. I will take my leave with your father tomorrow morning. I am sorry I have to spoil your celebration with my leave my friend." When he finished all his talking, Elrond turned around to find out that Thranduil was extremely close to him. He was too shock to move, but to see the prince closing the remaining distance between them, and put his lips against his own. It was a tender kiss. Thranduil found out Elrond didn't move at all, he soon tried to pull away. His face filled with embarrassment and worries. Elrond finally came to himself, he put down the wine glass, to hold the prince in his arm, bringing Thranduil's face close again. This time he captured the prince's lips with his own, and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Happy 2015 to everyone. This is the first part of the story. I will only update so much in 2014, see you all in 2015.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to Sir J.R.R. Tolkien, I only play with them… And the poem in the end of the chapter belongs to A.C Pushkin, I only made a little adjustment to the translation to fit it with Elrond and Thranduil. This poem also inspired this story.

Note: Thanks for everyone who have reviewed and followed this story. It will be updated slowly. I already had the plot drew up. It may seem that the relationship of Elronduil is developed too fast, it is because I only captured their important moments and leaving all their developing moments to imagination. That is why I call this story 'glimpses', because it is shattered moments of Elrond and Thranduil. (Okay, it is an excuse, because I had a hard time to fill the blanks…) I will try to make it less shattered in the future chapters and I may even go back to change the beginning chapters when I get a beta.

**Chapter 3: A Love in Secret**

* * *

><p>Second Age 1800<p>

More than 50 years had passed since the Elves of Greenwood and Lórien formed their alliance with Noldor, Thranduil for the first time of the past more than 1000 years, had the chance to travel outside Greenwood. He was leading a group of convoy to Imladris, it was also the first time he father agreed to his suggestion of trades and political cooperation with Imladris. Thranduil was probably the only one in the group with a light heart. Everyone else was worried, it was uneasy for them to establish trade with Imladris, which was an elven place under construction. They knew next to nothing about this place, besides its lord, Elrond, who had come to Greenwood as an envoy of the High King Gil-galad.

Thranduil rode in the front, he was not worried at all, for he knew everything in Imladris. Indeed, he knew. He and Elrond had been exchanging letters with the help of eagles for the past 50 years. Elbereth, Elrond was more than a dear friend to him, Thranduil thought to himself secretly, he was his secret lover ever since the night they kissed. He felt lucky to have a lover as Elrond. No, it wasn't like what he father thought that he had been blind by Elrond's look. Yes, Elrond might remind him of Luthien in some way. However what really captured him were the changes he found on Elrond. He was never close to the Peredhil when they were all in Lindon. He found Elrond a rude and spoiled child always running around with his even more ruthless and reckless twin brother. They used to hold themselves as descendants and heirs to the two most prestigious elven kingdom. Well, as a matter of fact, they were, but Thranduil was still grieving about losing his home and country to acknowledge that. However, when Elrond came to visit the Greenwood for the first time, just after a few hours spending time with the younger elf, Thranduil could easily see that Elrond had mature and changed greatly. He also had learn that Elrond had gone through a lot during those years, and learned a great deal of knowledge that made him wiser than most elves his age. Thranduil also knew what had matured Elrond most was losing his brother to mortality. Thranduil started to see Elrond in a new light, he truly got to know Elrond as a rising hope in this generation, who kept an optimistic and progressive heart, despite all the hardship he had undertaken in his young age. To see Elrond was as passionate as about the land and woods of Arda as he was, Thranduil couldn't help but falling hard and fast for the half elf.

They had maintained this relationship in secret for over 50 years. Thranduil couldn't find enough courage in his heart to tell this to his father. The prince sighed audible when he thought of this, he knew Elrond was not happy about this, but he couldn't do anything to make it better. If his father ever learned this, it would rekindle his hatred to the Noldor, and the alliance they fought so hard to build would crash in just a second under his father's wrath. Therefore, whenever Elrond found time to visit him in Greenwood, they had to be extremely careful, never were able to spend the night together, fearing that his father would caught him in the morning. Thranduil were anxious about this trip for over two month, ever since he managed to persuade his father to let him lead the convoy. The only thing he wanted to do was rushing over to Elrond's side and enjoy his warm embrace, he was hoping to spend more quality time with Elrond in Imladris. However, he was the representation of the Greenwood and this was an official visit. He had to constantly remind himself to put on a poker face and maintain his calm among his advisors. But right now they were so closed to Imladris, Thranduil couldn't help but start to sing about the beautiful weather in this autumn time, luckily most elves in this group were Silvan Elves, they never would question anyone who'd like to sing a happy song at any time.

* * *

><p>Elrond was so busy these days, preparing to welcome the Greenwood convoy and his dear prince. He was running around creating feast menus, furnishing guest rooms, putting together entertainment for the convoy and writing commercial and political proposals to present to the Greenwood. Elrond had to keep himself busy, or else he would be thinking about Thranduil all day.<p>

Elrond stood outside in his balcony, which is the highest part of the hidden valley. Thranduil could arrive anytime today, Elrond had been standing here looking for them early in the morning. Finally, Elrond caught a glimpse of his lover, sitting straight in his steed. Elrond started to regret, oh, he should wait him in the courtyard. Now, he had to run to meet them downstairs.

Thranduil was already greeted by his steward Erestor. When Elrond approached, he didn't show any intention to greet him or any excitement. He waited until Erestor announced Elrond's arrival and introduced the Greenwood convoy. Thranduil then seemed had just seen Elrond, turn to him and greeted, "Mae g'ovannen, Lord Elrond. It is great to finally see your home." Thranduil said with no emotion on his face, and Elrond started to worry. "Mae g'ovannen, Prince Thranduil. How was your trip?"

"Great. It was uneventful." Still, no any excitement, no emotion at all. Was Thranduil upset because he was not here to greet him? Or did he write anything that may offence the prince in his last letter. No matter how hard Elrond recalled, he couldn't remember anything he did or say may put Thranduil in such a mood. Erestor volunteered to take all the guests to the guest room, and left Elrond to his pondering. Elrond knew that Thranduil wanted to keep their relationship hidden from his father, and he usually kept his distance whenever his father was around. However, every time Elrond visited Greenwood, Thranduil was always exited to see him, he even ran out to greet him in the forest.

* * *

><p>The whole day Elrond didn't get the chance to meet with Thranduil privately. Before dinner, they held a short meeting to discuss the meeting schedule for the following days. At the meeting, Thranduil seemed more serious than ever, only spoke with him in an official way. After dinner, the prince even declined his invitation to the Hall of Fire to listen to poetry and music, claiming that he was tired from the long trip and wished to retire early. Elrond soon lost all the interest in music and poetry, also went back to his chamber. Just when he was trying to change his clothes in the bedroom, someone open the outside door. 'Don't let it be Erestor come to tell him off.' Elrond thought to himself while unlocking his bedroom door. Near the window stood Thranduil wearing just a thin and light sleeping garment, glowing slightly in the dark room. Elrond lighted up the candles on his desk, "Thranduil, what are you…" he was cut short by Thranduil throwing himself into his arms, and capture his lips in a longing kiss. Elrond sighed inwardly with relief, but he didn't break the kiss. After a while, Thranduil broke the kiss, he looked at Elrond with a naughty smirk. "I didn't know you are already back from the Hall of fire, I was going to surprise you!"<p>

Elrond held Thranduil tightly, and sat both of them on the windowsill. "You got me surprised for the whole day. Surprise and worried. It was like you are angry with me."

"I am sorry, Elrond. I have to be discreet around my father's councilors."

"What about the small meeting you had with just me and Erestor. You seemed tense as well." Elrond didn't want to sound accusing, but he couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

Clearly, Thranduil didn't miss it, he stood up from Elrond's laps and standing tall looking down on him, "Elrond, this is ridiculous! You can't be mad at me for being careful! Our relationship cannot be known to anyone else! You can't tell your people about us!"

Elrond stood up as well, facing Thranduil. He was upset and even annoyed by Thranduil's outburst. "You are acting unreasonably. Are you accusing my kinsman will betray me and tell your father about us? Why are you so insisted on keeping it secret? I understand you don't want your father to know about us. But why hide from all the others? Those 'your father's councilors' are also your friend! They respect you as much as they respect your father maybe even more. I don't believe that they will betray you in any way!"

"Don't you know that word travels? If anyone else know about us, there will be a time my father will hear this. I don't understand why this is not enough for you, Elrond." Anger started to burn in Thranduil's eyes.

This was not enough, not at all, Elrond thought and sigh audibly. For elves, love was always a matter of hearts. When two elves are bonded, their love cannot be severed even by death. Long distance and rare meetings were not so much hardship for Elven love, because they could always feel that their heart are connected. But for Elrond and Thranduil, they were not bonded, their love was still growing, and Elrond feared that one day Thranduil would broke it off, had his father ever found out. He could not help himself but asked, his voice so low that Thranduil barely heard his question. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"What?! Elrond, you…"

"I know your father's opinion about half-elf. And I know he still blame my ancestor for destroying Doriath. Maybe you feel the same way." Elrond found tears threat to break out of his eyes, and his throat tighted, "Maybe you are ashamed to let others know that you have stooped so low and get involved with a half-elf."

"No!" Thranduil shouted out and pulled Elrond into his arms, "no, you cannot think like this. I am not ashamed. I am lucky to have you. I love you, Elrond. Please don't misunderstand me. If there is no threat like Sauron out there, I will tell my adar about us, I will announce it to the world. Even if adar will disown me, I will still do it, so that I can be here with you." Thranduil said with desperation in his voice, he pull Elrond in for an even more desperate kiss.

"I am sorry I have you worried for today. I'll make it up to you." Thranduil said in hushed breath during the break of their kiss, "I want to stay the night with you." He said and started to undress Elrond's heavy robes. Thranduil took one of Elrond's hands that were holding his face in place, and put it under his thin sleeping robe, on the smooth skin of his upper thigh. Elrond was too overwhelmed to even move a muscle, he felt Thranduil's hands moved up his arms and meet behind his neck. The prince broke off the kiss again and look into Elrond's eyes with desire burning deep in his grey eyes, "Elrond, take me to your bed."

* * *

><p>Elrond was ecstatic for the following days. Not only negotiations with Greenwood went very well, he also got to hold the Greenwood prince every night and woke up with the most beautiful elf laying by his side. Although Thranduil was still discreet, he only sneaked in late in the night, and refused to go out until Elrond assured him there was no one outside in the morning. Some nights they would make love, most of the nights they just cuddled, laying entwined enjoying the presence of each other. But these good times went really fast, soon it was the last day of the meetings and the Greenwood convoy was to leave Imladris next day. A feast was organized in honor of the Greenwood elves. After dinner everyone gathered at the newly build hall of fire to share poems and music. It was well into the night when Lindir, the Chief minstrel asked if anyone would like to contribute one last poem or song before they call it a night. Elrond was going to announce the end of the night, when no one showed any interest, however, just before he spoke, Thranduil stood up. "I'd like to share a poem. Not one of my own, but I really love this poem, I even wrote a piece of music for it. I'd like to sing it for the first time tonight." Thranduil smiled and looked at Elrond for permission, which the lord gave freely. He was not going to miss any of Thranduil's singing.<p>

Thranduil took the harp from Lindir and started to sing in his enchanting voice. And Elrond soon recognized this poem was his, one of the poem he had wrote to Thranduil in letters. The prince admitted that he loved it, and he even wrote a song from it, and he even sung it in front of all these elves.

_I still recall the wondrous moment_

_When you appeared before my eyes,_

_Just like a fleeting apparition,_

_Just like pure beauty's distillation._

_When'er I languished in the throes of hopeless grief_

_Amid the troubles of life's vanity,_

_Your sweet voice lingered on in me,_

_Your dear face came to me in dreams._

_Years passed. The raging, gusty storms_

_Dispersed my former reveries,_

_And I forgot your tender voice,_

_Your features so divine._

_In wars, in besiege, in confinement's gloom,_

_My meaningless days wore on,_

_Bereft of awe and inspiration_

_Bereft of tears, of life, of love._

_My soul awakened once again:_

_And once again you came to me,_

_Just like a fleeting apparition_

_Just like pure beauty's distillation._

_My heart again resounds in rapture,_

_Within it once again arise_

_Feelings of awe and inspiration,_

_Of life itself, of tears, and love._

Elrond was astonished, he was so overwhelmed that he had no words to say. Maybe, this was enough for him.

* * *

><p>AN: I took the translation of the poem from the the Northwestern University's website. I will post the link on my profile. If you like the poem, you should check it out. The original translation was great. If you understand Russian, the original poem was a masterpiece, which I am sure you have read it many times.

It is this poem (To…) and another Pushkin's poem (I loved you) that inspired me to write this story. I could leave it off the story, but I just like the poem too much to take it off.

This chapter is really hard for me to write, because it wasn't in my original plan. I couldn't take too big a leap through time, just let them have huge fights and break up their relationship so soon after I just brought them together. So I wrote this chapter to show some fluff and lay some problem in their relationship (which turned into a small fight and some angst from Elrond part… I just cannot write fluff, what wrong with me?!). In the next chapter it will be a huge time leap, we are going to see them in the Last Alliance! The next chapter is already half written, I will be updating soon.


End file.
